


Cuddling the Deadly Preditor

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari likes cuddling with Wyndel</p><p>This fic takes place in the same AU as Deep in the Forest and A Patch of Wildflowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling the Deadly Preditor

By now she wasn’t the least bit afraid of the large black wolf. Instead, she simply hopped closer to him before flopping over onto her side and cuddling against him.

One eye cracked open and peered down at her. “Mmmm. Hello, Tari.”

She cuddled closer to him. She wasn’t afraid of him, not anymore. “Su’cuy, Wyndel.” 

“What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you usually stick to Niner?”

“Not always.” she replied. “Sometimes I’m with Darman or Move, or one of their other brothers that I know. And sometimes, I go to see Amile. She’s a dragon.”

Wyndel was silent for a moment before he said, “You know, I don’t think I believe that you know a dragon.”

“You don’t have to. It’s true all the same.”

He gave a snort. All the same, however, he draped his front leg over her and she made pleased sound, snuggling even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> Wyndel can be found at wyndel-legion.tumblr.com


End file.
